Bambino
by Zephineange
Summary: Harry était le bébé le plus adorable du monde. Enfin, c'était l'avis de James. Et de Lily. Sans même parler de Sirius... En Avent toutes ! (partie XXI)


**Bambino**

**Note de l'auteur** **:** Je ne vais pas palabrer pendant trente ans, sachez juste que cet OS m'est venu dans une espèce d'illumination après que j'ai vu mon petit cousin... J'espère que vous aimerez autant le petit Harry de cette histoire que moi. ^^

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling.

**Remerciements :** Un grand merci à fidjet, grâce à qui j'ai refait une bien meilleure fin. (vous ne penserez peut-être pas ça en la lisant mais je vous assure, c'est mieux. XD)

**Personnages :** James/Lily, Harry, Sirius, Remus

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans une maison calme, dans une rue calme d'un village calme, un cri déchira la nuit. Dans une chambre de la maison qui avait été calme, un grognement lui répondit.

« James, c'est ton tour... murmura une femme d'une voix endormie.

- Mais non c'était hier, c'est à toi aujourd'hui, grommela une voix d'homme en réponse. »

Les cris redoublèrent d'intensité.

« James s'il te plaît, je n'aime pas l'entendre crier... »

Le-dit James s'assit dans le lit en gémissant, il ne pouvait pas résister à sa femme et il n'aimait pas non plus entendre son fils hurler, mais il marmonna quand même pour la forme : ''N'empêche, c'était ton tour.'' Il prit ses lunettes à tâtons sur la table de chevet, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et passa une main dans le nid d'oiseaux qui lui servait de chevelure puis il se leva lentement.

Il entra dans la chambre contigüe à la leur et s'approcha du berceau à la lumière de la veilleuse, qui projetait sur le mur des licornes, des dragons et d'autres créatures magiques. Il se pencha au dessus du bébé qui criait à pleins poumons et le prit dans ses bras.

« Shhhh... C'est bon Harry, je suis là, tout va bien mon bonhomme, dit-il en berçant doucement le bébé de trois mois. Tu as faim c'est ça ? Je vais te faire ton biberon t'en fais pas, ton papa est sur le coup. »

Le bébé continua à pleurer un peu avant de se calmer. D'une main, James avait mis les doses de lait et l'eau dans le biberon, il commençait à avoir la technique, et il le chauffait maintenant doucement avec sa baguette. Pour faire patienter l'enfant, il racontait à voix basse comment s'était passée sa journée au Ministère, ce qui sembla fonctionner car Harry regardait son père avec de grands yeux et ne pleurait plus.

Uns fois le biberon tiède, James s'assit dans le fauteuil à bascule près de la fenêtre et le tendit à son fils qui s'empressa de téter goulument. James sourit et embrassa les cheveux noirs avec tendresse. Pendant que son fils buvait, il regardait ses yeux, son petit nez, ses joues pleines, ses cheveux déjà en bataille, ça promettait, et les mains aux doigts minuscules qui tentaient d'agripper le biberon, et il sourit de plus belle.

Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit, tenir son fils dans ses bras lui donnait toujours cette même impression de perfection. Comme s'il était exactement là où il devait être au moment où il devait l'être. Même si être réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par un bébé affamé n'était pas quelque chose dont il était particulièrement friand, observer Harry boire était un spectacle dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Surtout quand son fils levait ses grands yeux verts vers lui, comme s'il savait parfaitement qui était là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bébé s'était endormi avant même d'avoir fini, et James le reposa délicatement dans son berceau en l'embrassant une dernière fois et en remontant sur lui la couverture que lui avait offerte son parrain.

Il nettoya et rangea rapidement le biberon à l'aide d'un sort et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il se recoucha lentement pour ne pas réveiller Lily qui s'était déjà rendormie, mais celle-ci vient quand même se blottir contre lui. Il frissonna en sentant ses pieds froids et enleva ses lunettes avant de rejoindre sa femme au pays des songes.

Autant en profiter avant que le délicieux bambin ne les réveille aux aurores pour un autre biberon.

o0o

Lily entra chez elle les bras chargés de sacs de courses, qu'elle déposa lourdement sur la table de la cuisine. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit se ranger tout ce qui se trouvait dans les sacs dans les placards appropriés, puis elle se dirigea vers le salon où elle avait vu de la lumière. Là, elle resta sur le seuil un instant interdite.

Au centre de la pièce, son bébé de six mois était assis et regardait droit dans les yeux son parrain, Sirius, qui était assis en tailleur en face de lui. Elle s'apprêtait à faire une remarque quand une main se posa sur sa bouche alors que la voix de James soufflait à son oreille :

« Attends, ça va devenir drôle. »

Elle se retourna et lui jeta un œil perplexe, mais celui-ci secoua la tête en souriant et l'emmena dans le coin de la pièce où Remus et lui s'étaient installés. C'était fou comme Patmol et Lunard semblaient habiter plus ici que chez eux depuis la naissance de Harry...

Elle reporta son attention sur celui-ci qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Avec affection, elle se dit qu'elle avait bien de la chance d'avoir un enfant aussi calme, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait si son fils avait été aussi excité que le dernier de Molly. En tout cas, elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à regarder Harry et Sirius se livrer une bataille de regards...

À ce moment là, le bébé commença à émettre des petits bruits, comme des gargouillis, et fit un grand sourire sans dents avant de faire des bulles avec sa bouche. Le spectacle était si attendrissant que Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Mais le plus étonnant, et drôle effectivement, était de voir Sirius Black, bourreau des cœurs et éternel célibataire prendre dans ses bras son filleul en lui faisant des papouilles et en lui racontant n'importe quoi avec un sourire béat et niais. Dans son dos, James et Remus étaient pliés en deux :

« Ça fait trois fois aujourd'hui, dit James. Trois fois qu'il se fait avoir par le même truc...

- Il faut absolument qu'on prenne des photos pour pouvoir le faire chanter, rajouta Remus. Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte.

- Il ne pourra jamais remporter une bataille de regards contre mon fils, assura le brun, un Potter avec des yeux de Evans gagne à tous les coups ! »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna. Sirius, complètement gaga, était en train de faire voltiger le bébé qui riait aux éclats.

Mais où donc était passé cet appareil photo ?

o0o

« Mama ! »

Lily se retourna si vite qu'elle était sûre d'avoir entendu son cou craquer. Assis dans sa chaise haute, Harry jouait avec sa licorne en caoutchouc et la mordillait avec les deux seules dents qu'il possédait. Il la tendit, couverte de bave, à sa mère, en répétant très fier de lui : ''Mama ! Mama !'' Lily le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue avant d'aller dans le salon.

« James ! dit-elle à son mari qui lisait la Gazette d'un air préoccupé. Il a parlé ! Il a dit maman !

- Il l'a dit ? s'exclama le brun en se levant rapidement. Et moi bonhomme, tu sais qui je suis ? Je suis ton papa. Papa... répéta-t-il en s'approchant de son fils.

- Mama ! s'obstina Harry en tapant dans ses mains.

- Je suis tellement heureuse... murmura Lily en embrassant une nouvelle fois son fils sur le nez. Mon petit ange... Mon tout petit bébé... »

James, qui avait arrêté d'essayer de faire dire ''papa'' à son fils, prit Lily dans ses bras et dit à son tour en souriant :

« À non, tu ne vas pas encore te mettre à pleurer ? Tu sais bien qu'après je pleure aussi quand tu fais ça.

- Bon, souffla-t-elle, les yeux humides, je ne pleure pas. Mais je suis quand même très émue, dit-elle avec un petit rire en embrassant rapidement le brun. Allez, reprit-elle à l'attention de son fils. Et si on allait finir cette purée ?

- Mama ! conclut sagement Harry alors qu'ils retournaient dans la cuisine.

- Je crois que je vais envoyer une lettre à Sirius pour lui raconter ça, lança James depuis le salon. Tu as quelque chose à lui demander ?

- Oui, tu pourrais lui dire de ne rien acheter de dangereux pour l'anniversaire d'Harry ? répondit Lily en ré-installant l'enfant dans sa chaise haute. Pas que je garde un mauvais souvenir du mobile avec des dragons miniatures qui crachaient du vrai feu mais presque...

- Ça marche, dit le brun en riant, pas de dragons ! »

Sirius n'acheta pas de dragons à son filleul. Par contre, le balai jouet qu'il lui offrit pour son premier anniversaire fut à l'origine de nombre de dégâts.

o0o

« James ! Attrape Harry ! » cria Lily complètement paniquée.

Le brun se retourna au quart de tour et se pencha pour attraper son fils qui allait le plus vite possible sur son petit balai en riant aux éclats. Il réussit à le saisir sous les bras deux secondes avant que le balai n'aille s'écraser violemment contre un fauteuil. Lily entra dans le salon un peu essoufflée, mais se calma quand elle vit que son fils n'avait rien. Il s'agitait juste dans les bras de son père, comme pour retrouver la terre ferme et profiter du fait que maintenant, il savait marcher. Et même courir.

« Je croyais qu'il y avait une limite de vitesse sur ce machin, dit James en fronçant les sourcils et en replaçant correctement Harry qui continuait de gigoter.

- Je le croyais aussi, répondit Lily en regardant son fils d'un air réprobateur, mais il semblerait que la magie de ce gredin soit un peu plus incontrôlable que prévu et qu'il aime déjà faire des farces. N'est-ce pas monsieur ? » dit-elle à l'adresse du bébé.

Harry se contenta de faire un grand sourire innocent et recommença à se tortiller. Lily soupira et passa une main dans les cheveux du bébé en soufflant :

« Tu es bien le fils de ton père toi...

- Hé ! Tu dis ça comme si c'était un défaut !

- C'en est un quand on a quinze mois et qu'on vient presque de s'encastrer dans un mur ! répliqua Lily en récupérant son fils qui se calma presque immédiatement et posa la tête sur son épaule.

- Regarde-moi ce petit malin, il a senti que sa mère était énervée et du coup il s'arrange pour avoir l'air super mignon et tout faire retomber sur le dos de son père... dit James avec un sourire affectueux.

- Si tu veux mon avis, il est juste fatigué à force de m'avoir fait courir toute la journée, ricana-t-elle doucement. Donc maintenant, c'est le bain, un biberon et dodo ! s'exclama-t-elle gaiement.

- Je ramasse ça et je te rejoins, répondit James en désignant le balai et les objets qu'il avait renversés.

- Au fait, lança Lily en se penchant par dessus la rambarde de l'escalier pendant que Harry jouait avec ses mèches rousses, tu as acheté les bonbons pour Halloween ?

- C'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup pu sortir de la maison ces derniers temps, répondit-il, amer, mais j'ai demandé à Sirius, il nous les amènera demain avant d'aller au Ministère.

- J'aime comme tu t'y prends à la dernière minute, rit Lily en montant quelque marches. Halloween c'est demain soir je te rappelle !

- Ça, je risque pas de l'oublier... Avec les enfants qui vont sonner toute la soirée, à mon avis on ne va pas vraiment être tranquilles...

- Viens m'aider avec Harry au lieu de te plaindre ! s'exclama la rousse en installant la petite baignoire. Dans quelques années, c'est nous qui accompagneront notre enfant dans le froid, hein mon poussin ? » conclut-elle en embrassant le nez du bébé.

James grommela un peu en finissant de ranger la pile de journaux sur la table basse du salon. Il fallait TOUJOURS qu'elle ait le dernier mot. Ça devenait agaçant. Il secoua la tête en regardant s'il n'avait rien oublié, et monta rapidement dans la salle de bain, pour accompagner sa femme dans la séance de baignade qui promettait d'être...sportive.

Sur la table, le journal du jour était abandonné, montrant sa photo journalière de Mangemort en cavale et son gros titre :

_VOLDEMORT_

_Mais qui donc l'arrêtera ?_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Je sais que ça finit sur une note un peu noire, mais je ne pouvais pas écrire ça comme si tout allait aller mieux dans le meilleur des mondes... Je ne sais pas, ça ne passait pas, et comme l'instinct est vital quand on écrit, je n'ai pas lutté. ^^ Mais sachez qu'au départ, je voulais carrément écrire leur mort. Donc ne vous plaignez pas. XD

J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à demain ! ^^


End file.
